


Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Babybones, Babysitting, Edgepuff, Fluff, Other, Papscest, Underfell, Undertale AU, date, fanchild, kustard - Freeform, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus and Edge left Red and Classic to babysit Paige and Jade when they head off on a date. But both of them don't know how to take care of a child, so they're left to their instincts and the help of their niece to make things work.





	Babysitting

It was a tough job for all of the family to take care of Jade. She wasn't really the type of baby to cry all day, but she was more reluctant to do a lot of things. That made things a bit hard. She was picky about toys and which breast she fed from. It was kind of a pain on everyone, but the family member she got along most with was Paige. Jade always seemed to look up to her sister and follow her around and loved spending time with her. But now it was time for Edge and Papyrus to go on a date, and the house would be left to Classic, Red, Paige, and of course, Jade. So both uncles had to babysit a baby that would barely do anything they asked her to do. And she was just a week old, where would she get the milk?

There was a couple of containers of milk that Papyrus got out of his breast. That was pretty much the only way she'd get some sort of food while they were gone. Thankfully, the milk was fresh, since Papyrus knew Jade would be picky about what she was fed beforehand.

And it was finally time for Papyrus and Edge to leave for their date. "ALRIGHT, WE'RE OFF. TAKE CARE OF THE GIRLS FOR ME!" Papyrus said before he walked out the door. Great. Now the three of them were stuck with this baby for the next few hours. "so, red, how are we gonna do this?" Red sighed. "i've never taken on many responsibilities on my own, because boss used to... well... boss me around all the time. i haven't really been independent for a job like this before." Both Sanses were pretty lazy, so they weren't ready for babysitting. But they had to do what they could.

\---

About thirty minutes had passed since Papyrus and Edge left and it was dinner time for all of them. Red was cooking up some grilled cheese for Paige and was going to grill a couple of hot dogs for both him and Classic. Classic was getting the milk out of the fridge for Jade, and Jade just stared at the foreign object that contained her milk. She glared at it. That wasn't a good sign.

Classic poured the milk into a bottle and moved it towards Jade. She sat there for a minute looking at the strange object before grabbing it and taking it into her mouth. The taste was familiar, so she reluctantly sucked on the bottle. It worked!

Jade didn't look too happy though. The taste was familiar, and she knew it was milk from her mom, and she was fine with that. But the odd texture from the bottle just disgusted her. Overall, she wasn't too happy, but at least she had something. Red looked over his shoulder. Paige's food was almost ready. The scent of grilled cheese wafted in the air, and Paige looked happy. Jade looked happy too. Classic immediately looked at Jade, seeing that she was getting pretty excited. "i'm sorry, jade, but you can't have grilled cheese yet. your teeth haven't fully developed and you can't chew it like your sister can." Jade couldn't really understand what Classic was saying since she was just a week old. Her language skills haven't fully developed, so she was still excited over it as it was brought to Paige.

Jade tried to reach over to Paige's food, arms stretched out over the edge of the table. She babbled, trying to get some of Paige's food. Paige took a bite into the food and Jade watched, trying to mimic the biting motion. "hey, how is jade going with her milk?" Red asked Classic. Classic looked over at Jade and saw her reaching over to Paige's grilled cheese. "oh, uhh... i think she wants some of paige's food." Red looked over at Jade who was starting to whine as Paige kept eating the food.

"oh, jade, don't cry... i'll cook some up when your teeth grow a little more, okay?" Jade looked over at Red, scowling a little. She was starting to understand what they were all saying.

Paige decided to try something to calm her down. She tore a little piece off of her sandwich and slid it over. "no, paige, she can't eat that yet..." Classic whispered to his niece. "Do you want her to cry or not?" Paige whispered back. Classic sighed and moved the piece closer to Jade. He pointed to the piece of the sandwich. "jade, look." Jade directed her teary eyes towards the small piece of the sandwich. Jade stared at it for a second and giggled. She grabbed the piece and started chewing on it, but not eating it. He thought that's all she wanted. Just to chew on it.

Classic chuckled and walked over to Paige. He rubbed her head. "you're a miracle worker, aren't ya?" Paige giggled. "Nah, I just give her what she wants sometimes. If it's not too dangerous, of course."

\---

It was about time for bed for the two of them. Jade was already tuckered out from playing with Paige, and Red decided to put her to bed while Classic put Jade in her crib. Once they were both done, they decided to chill on the couch until they got sleepy. Classic snuggled up against Red and rest his head on Red's shoulder. "man, the kids were actually pretty calm today. not something i'd expect from both of those paps' kids." Red blushed a little while he was looking at Classic resting on him. Classic looked up and winked. "i see you blushing. what's the matter? do you like someone?" Red blushed even more and shook his head. "n-no!" he whispered. He didn't want to yell and wake the kids.

Classic chuckled and closed his eyes. "eh, it's not like i'm gonna bother you about it. i'm tired." Classic started snoring as a blush started to show up on his own face. Red sighed and sat on the couch. Classic. Fast asleep. On him?!

Damn. Babysitting two kids and having his crush fall asleep on him. This has been a day.

But Red did manage to fall asleep, and right when he did, the door quietly creaked open, and Edge and Papyrus walked through the door.


End file.
